Everywhere
by Mavalu
Summary: Aquí.., allí.., en todas partes.
1. Aquí

**Everywhere**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: Aquí<p>

Logan se sentó en la escalinata de la puerta principal de la mansión. Tomó aire y escarbó en el bolsillo de su cazadora de cuero hasta que encontró un puro a medio consumir. Lo miró con deleite y esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Lo deslizó bajo su nariz y se dispuso a encenderlo, dando una profunda calada. Respiró hondo y dio otra calada. Fijó su vista en el horizonte y entrecerró los ojos. Era una bonita vista, iba a echarla de menos.

- Es muy considerado por tu parte salir a fumar afuera.

Él reprimió una sonrisa y respondió convencido

- El profesor puede llegar a ser muy persuasivo cuando se lo propone.

- Estoy segura de ello. ¿Qué haces aquí, Logan?

- Relajarme – dio una calada profunda y apoyó los codos en los muslos adoptando una postura aparentemente tranquila. Pero lo cierto es que al sentir su presencia se le habían agarrotado cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo.

Jean se percató de que él evitaba mirarla por lo que decidió sentarse a su lado. La fuerza arrolladora de Logan la atravesó sin ni siquiera tocarla y tuvo que respirar hondo para mantener la calma.

Ambos se mantuvieron en un silencio cómodo durante un rato hasta que ella por fin habló.

- ¿Cuándo te vas?

- Mañana por la mañana - respondió de manera automática.

- Bien, te echaremos de menos

Él no dijo nada, tan solo giró su cabeza lentamente hacia ella hasta que sus miradas tropezaron. Sus ojos cambiantes la observaron con amabilidad y dulzura hasta que finalmente arqueó las cejas creando en su rostro una mueca interrogativa.

- Unos más que otros – admitió Jean finalmente

- Ya veo – asintió y levantó la comisura de la boca en una media sonrisa. Dio una calada y miró de nuevo hacia el horizonte.

- ¿Volverás? - dijo ella de repente

Logan sintió un nudo en el estómago pero mantuvo el rostro impertérrito. Se encogió de hombros.

- No lo se.

Ella asintió con la cabeza como si tratara de asimilar lo que acababa de oír. De repente hizo ademán de levantarse y le rodeó, situándose tras él.

- Cuídate, Logan – y le pasó la mano por la mejilla a modo de despedida alejándose tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

Logan cerró los ojos y puso su mano sobre la mejilla que ella había tocado, como si de ese modo la caricia permaneciera ahí para siempre. Como si formara parte de él.

Estuviera donde estuviera ya no sentiría solo.

Continuará...


	2. Allí

Capítulo 2:

**Allí**

Abrió los ojos justo cuando el sol comenzaba a despuntar. Se sentía cansado pero eso no era extraño. De hecho era lo normal. Movió la cabeza para eliminar la tensión del cuello y se desperezó junto antes de ponerse en pie, se acercó a la ventana de su habitación y miró a través de ella. Era un paisaje conocido pero le gustaba la paz que transmitía. Arrastrando los pies se fue al baño y se dio una ducha rápida. Cuando hubo terminado anudó una toalla a su cintura y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un café lo más cargado posible. Con la taza humeante en la mano salió al porche y se sentó en una mecedora que había conseguido en una tienda de segunda mano y que le recordaba a una infancia muy muy lejana. Mientras su cuerpo asimilaba los efectos de la cafeína cerró los ojos y su mente se llenó de imágenes de Jean, de su sonrisa, de su pretendida indiferencia, de su cabello rojo, de su incertidumbre, de su cuerpo perfecto... Después de casi dos años le preocupaba olvidarse de su rostro por lo que cada mañana repetía ese ritual mientras tomaba café. Era un recuerdo que le ayudaba a seguir adelante, a intentar llevar una vida lo más normal normal posible, lejos de la guerra, la lucha y las obligaciones. Pero esa vida estaba resultando ser muy larga, Logan era un anciano de más de cien años atrapado en un cuerpo de treinta y cinco.

Y se sentía profundamente cansado.

Con un fuerte resoplido se levantó de la mecedora y después de dejar la taza en la cocina, se fue a la habitación y se puso una camiseta blanca de manga corta, un vaquero desgastado, botas y una camisa a cuadros de franela.

Salió de la cabaña en busca de su camioneta para ir al trabajo que había conseguido en un aserradero. No era gran cosa pero a él le servía para ingresar un sueldo fijo al mes, afrontar los gastos, que tampoco eran demasiados y, sobretodo, evitar meterse en problemas. Fijó su atención en sus propias manos agarradas al volante y esbozó media sonrisa de satisfacción al darse cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin necesitar sus cuchillas, cosa que realmente agradecía porque siempre que aparecían dolían como mil demonios.

Cuando llegó al aserradero se bajó de un salto y se dirigió a la caseta del capataz para que le indicara la tarea del día. Sus compañeros le saludaron con indiferencia, como cada mañana. Al principio causó cierto revuelo por su constitución física y su rostro felino pero pronto fue aceptado como uno más, nadie se planteó que pudiera ser un mutante. Y aunque él jamás se había arrepentido de serlo, en aquellos momentos de su vida prefería pasar desapercibido y ser uno más.

- Eh, Logan, hoy te toca preparar el pedido de Hanson and Brocks. Necesito que salga el camión completo esta tarde sin falta. Vete con Joe.

Él asintió a modo de respuesta y miró a su compañero, un cincuentón con más barriga que cerebro pero con buen corazón.

- ¡Vamos compañero! - exclamo Joe – ¡tenemos mucho que hacer! – afirmó con entusiasmo mientras se dirigía al almacén.

Logan reprimió una sonrisa, le gustaba aquel hombre. Era sencillo y trabajador. Y muy buen conversador, con él jamás se aburría. Aunque en realidad era Joe quien hablaba casi todo el tiempo.

- Bueno muchacho, hacía días que no trabajábamos juntos, ¿qué tal te va todo? - preguntó con amabilidad

- No me quejo – respondió escuetamente

- Necesitas encontrar una mujer, muchacho. Serías mucho más feliz. - afirmó Joe convencido – mírame a mi, llevo casi 30 años con mi Annette y estamos como el primer día. Bueno, no te mentiré diciendo que no discutimos pero incluso eso lo hacemos como el primer día.

Logan arqueó una ceja y respiró hondo. Cogió otro tronco y lo dejó caer en la caja del camión.

- ¡Vaya muchacho!, te conozco desde hace casi dos años y no me deja de sorprender la fuerza que tienes - exclamó sorprendido - como te decía... necesitas una mujer...

- Estoy bien, Joe - le interrumpió

- No te digo que no pero tienes toda una vida por delante y deberías formar una familia...

Esbozó media sonrisa y pensó en lo paradójico que resultaba recibir consejos de un hombre al que triplicaba la edad.

- … porque mi Annette y yo tuvimos a Joe Jr. al año de casarnos y a Mary Ann tres años después...

Dejó caer otro tronco en la caja de camión y sintió una punzada en la mano. La miró y vio una astilla que se le había clavado en la palma. Se la sacó con cuidado y se giró sobre si mismo para ocultar a Joe como la pequeña herida se curaba con rapidez.

- … y claro, aunque a Sam no lo esperábamos también nos alegramos mucho cuando nació, es el listo de la familia – afirmó con orgullo – será el primero que irá a la universidad.

Logan volvió a fijar su atención en el parloteo de Joe tras unos instantes le sonrió con sinceridad

- Me alegro mucho.

- Dime muchacho, ¿nunca has estado casado?

- Nop, no va conmigo

- Pero habrás tenido novia... - insistió Joe

Él se quedó quieto de repente valorando la respuesta que iba a darle

- Si, claro – respondió

- ¿Y qué ocurrió?

Logan se quedó mirándolo mientras buscaba algún tipo de intención que no fuera mera curiosidad pero no encontró nada extraño por lo que decidió satisfacerlo.

- He tenido varias "novias" como tu las llamas, pero hace tiempo que estoy solo. Lo prefiero.

- ¿Por qué? - insistió el hombre

- Estoy más tranquilo.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Joe – realmente quien quiera que sea esa mujer, te ha hecho daño – observó

Logan respiró hondo y continuó cargando el camión para evitar darle una respuesta demasiado tajante porque aquel hombre sencillo con más barriga que cerebro había dado justo en el clavo.

- En realidad no me hizo nada, simplemente no pudo ser.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Estaba casada?

- Algo así

Joe negó con la cabeza varias veces antes de hablar.

- El corazón es caprichoso, muchacho. Nos hace fijarnos en quien no debemos. ¿Has sabido algo de ella en estos últimos tiempos?

- Hace dos años que no he tenido noticias - respondió escuetamente.

El hombre se incorporó de repente y puso los brazos en jarras.

- Ya sabía yo que tú venías huyendo de algo pero jamas pensé que fuera una mujer. La vida te da sorpresas – comentó pensativo.

Y milagrosamente dejó de hablar durante un rato, cosa que Logan agradeció con toda su alma.

Terminó su jornada laboral y después de rechazar una invitación a una cerveza en la taberna del pueblo condujo hasta la cabaña con tranquilidad. Escarbó en la nevera en busca de algo comestible y encontró lo suficiente para hacerse un sándwich. Destapó una cerveza y se sentó pesadamente en la mecedora del porche. Se sentía cansado y un poco ausente. La conversación con Joe le había despertado ciertos sentimientos que creía que estaban, si no muertos, al menos enterrados. Se enfadó consigo mismo, él no era un sentimental y jamás se implicaba en las relaciones personales.

Pero tenía un puñetero punto débil. Y mil kilómetros y casi dos años no habían conseguido solucionar el problema.

* * *

><p>Una semana después, al llegar a la cabaña por la tarde se fijó en que había un coche aparcado delante de las escalinatas del porche. Lo observó con cautela pero no lo reconoció. Aquel era un pueblo pequeño en el que todo el mundo se conocía y tenía los vehículos controlados. Aquel no era de por allí. De hecho era el típico coche de ciudad que desentonaba en el entorno en el que estaba aparcado como un peluche lo haría en su propia habitación. Entrecerró los ojos y salió de la camioneta con mucha cautela, observó a su alrededor y olfateó en busca de información. Un ligero aroma floral llegó a sus fosas nasales y sintió una oleada de calor que le recorrió la columna vertebral de arriba a abajo.<p>

Una voz inconfundible llegó hasta sus oídos

- Hola Logan.

Continuará...


	3. En todas partes

Capítulo 3:

**En todas partes**

Se dio la vuelta con lentitud para buscar el origen de la voz. Y allí estaba ella.

Tan vulnerable y al mismo tiempo tan segura de si misma.

Tan contradictoria y perfecta como siempre.

La observó con detenimiento recorriéndola con una mirada suave desde los pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos rojos y vibrantes. Seguía siendo esbelta y elegante, tanto que daban ganas de gritar. Un abrigo hasta las rodillas y unas botas oscuras ocultaban aquel cuerpo que él sabia que era glorioso.

Finalmente se encontró con sus ojos y se quedó absorto. Eran tal y como los recordaba, profundos y amables aunque con una chispa de inseguridad.

- Hola – susurró ella y su voz se le antojó como un bálsamo para su corazón herido.

Él asintió y metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros del vaquero a modo de respuesta.

- ¿Cómo estás? - continuó ella

Tras unos instantes de tensión respondió

- No me quejo

Y entonces ella sonrió y toda la estabilidad por la que había estado luchando durante estos dos últimos años se vino abajo como un castillo de naipes. Respiró hondo para intentar relajar el cuello pero no lo consiguió.

- Te ha crecido el pelo – afirmó ella

Él se pasó una mano por el cabello retirándose de la cara varios mechones castaños y finalmente se encogió de hombros como única respuesta.

Sin embargo, tras unos instantes de incomodidad, Logan habló con voz queda.

- Te preguntaría cómo me has encontrado pero sería una estupidez así que no me iré por la ramas. ¿Qué quieres Jean? - preguntó tajante

- Hablar contigo.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Tiene que haber una razón concreta? - respondió ella cruzándose de brazos.

Logan resopló impaciente

- Siempre hay una razón, Jean. Y más tratándose de ti.

Ella metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y miró hacia la casa por encima del hombro de Logan.

- ¿Me invitas a pasar?

Él ladeó la cabeza pensativo pero finalmente asintió.

La cabaña era pequeña y sin ningún tipo de lujo, pero suficiente para un hombre que vivía solo. Jean apreció que estaba limpia aunque los muebles eran antiguos. Le pareció acogedora. Se quitó el abrigo revelando unos vaqueros y una camiseta azul sencilla de manga larga y sentó en el sofá que había en mitad del salón.

- ¿Quieres un café?

Ella asintió

- Me gusta tu mecedora. Es una preciosidad

Logan arqueó una ceja sintiéndose inevitablemente complacido

- A mi también – convino mientras se dirigía a la pequeña cocina. Ella le siguió observando la estancia con curiosidad.

- Y también me gusta tu casa

- No es una mansión pero es práctica.

- En realidad nadie necesita una mansión para vivir, Logan. Ni siquiera yo – y le miró divertida.

- ¡Ouch!, ¿Sarcasmo a estas horas de la tarde?

- Tienes aguante, te recuperarás - y se sentó en un taburete que había junto a la ventana del fregadero - Las vistas al lago son preciosas – suspiró complacida. Cogió la taza humeante de café que él le tendía y bebió un sorbo – te envidio.

- No están mal – respondió aparentando indiferencia aunque el comentario le había llenado de satisfacción. Se acercó a la ventana y se quedó justo detrás de ella, mirando a través del cristal por encima de su hombro. Realmente era cierto, eran unas vistas hermosas. Pero era mucho más hermosa la mujer que tenía delante. Se deleitó con el aroma de sus cabellos, ligeramente ondulados y se fijó en la grácil curva del cuello. Era menuda pero alta. Frágil pero firme. Valiente pero insegura. Absolutamente contradictoria.

Tomó aire antes de hablar, se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

- Jean... – susurró en su oído - ¿por qué estás en la cocina de mi casa tomado café después de más de dos años?

Ella se giró sobre el taburete para mirarlo pero no respondió

- ¿Va todo bien? - y acarició su mejilla con el pulgar mientras ponía la otra mano en su hombro, intentando reconfortarla.

Observó como se le humedecían los ojos y finalmente se le escapó una lágrima que él enjugó suavemente con el pulgar.

- No hay nada que merezca tus lagrimas, cariño. No llores.

- Mi vida ha sido un desastre, Logan – aclaró por fin

- Bueno - levantó una ceja – como la de casi todo el mundo. ¿Cómo va todo por la mansión? ¿Qué tal los niños?

- Están bien, aprendiendo. Desde que firmamos el acuerdo con el presidente nos dejan en paz pero tenemos problemas con el día a día. Es complicado vivir como mutante en un mundo de humanos.

- Pero tu aspecto no delata tu mutación. Puedes vivir entre ellos y ser una más.

- ¿Y tú?

- No he tenido problemas, tampoco los he buscado. Me dedico a trabajar y no me relaciono demasiado con mis vecinos. Supongo que se han acostumbrado a mi.

De pronto ella hizo un movimiento inesperado, levantó el brazo y Logan se lo interceptó agarrándola por la muñeca y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

- Tan solo quería comprobar si tu cabello es tan suave como parece a simple vista – aclaró ella ligeramente avergonzada.

Y con aquella afirmación consiguió que a él se le erizara todo el vello del cuerpo. Tras unos instantes de indecisión la soltó y observó como, efectivamente, levantaba el brazo hasta que posó la mano en su frente y la desplazó hacia atrás en una suave caricia, retirándole un par de mechones. Logan sintió un nudo en el estómago. Cerró los ojos intentando controlarse y cuando los abrió de nuevo y los posó en los suyos, ella dio un respingo. Aquella mirada no auguraba nada bueno.

- Te he echado de menos – susurró ella

- ¿Por eso estás aquí? - insistió

- En parte. Podría decirte que el profesor me ha enviado o que tenemos problemas en la mansión y necesitamos tu ayuda pero no sería cierto.

Él aguardo pacientemente a que continuara hablando.

- Mereces la verdad, Logan. He venido aquí porque te necesito.

- Cualquiera podría ayudarte. - respondió aparentando indiferencia mientras intentaba controlar el arrebato de júbilo que se acababa de formar justo en mitad del pecho.

- No estoy hablando de ayuda, te necesito conmigo.

Logan dio un paso atrás y se cruzó de brazos en un gesto inequívocamente defensivo.

- Tengo dignidad Jean, no soy segundo plato de nadie.

- Siempre la has tenido – sonrió con tristeza – pero deja que me explique. Después de tu marcha, las cosas con Scott fueron de mal en peor, hasta que seis meses después nos separamos. No puedo afirmar que seamos amigos pero somos civilizados.

- ¿Llevas todo este tiempo sola? - preguntó asombrado

- ¿Tanto te sorprende? Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en mi misma. Y también para reunir fuerzas y venir a buscarte – suspiró – y aquí estoy.

- ¿Siempre has sabido dónde estaba? - preguntó receloso

Ella asintió

- Vale, me alegro de que lo hayas hecho.

- ¿De verdad? - su voz adquirió un atisbo de esperanza.

- Jean – le advirtió – yo no soy paciente, ni romántico, ni te regalaré bombones ni flores. No es mi estilo. Tampoco esperes que me acuerde de las fechas señaladas ni que me comporte como un caballero porque no lo soy.

Ella volvió a asentir

- ¿Me despertarás con un beso de buenos días? - preguntó con picardía

- Es posible pero tampoco esperes que lo haga – y dio un paso hacia ella que seguía sentada en el taburete alto.

- ¿Y me prepararás el desayuno? - se mordió el labio inferior y arrugó la nariz con una mueca infantil.

Él dio otro paso hasta que se quedó justo entre las piernas de ella y la agarró sin delicadeza por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo hasta que quedaron absolutamente pegados el uno al otro.

- Yo nunca preparo el desayuno – susurró en su oído y depositó un pequeño beso en la base de la mandíbula – como mucho un café.

- Mmmm – ronroneó – suena bastante bien - Y se frotó ligeramente contra él, rodeándole la cadera con la piernas y cruzándolas a la altura de su trasero para evitar que se alejara.

- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó asombrado – tú estás acostumbrada a vivir entre algodones y yo soy como un cascote lleno de aristas.

- Creo que sobreviviré. Soy más dura de lo que parezco – afirmó guiñandole un ojo.

El cuerpo de Logan empezó a vibrar pero intentó controlarse.

- Me lo tendrás que demostrar – entrecerró los ojos y le dio un beso en la nariz

- Para eso tendré que vivir aquí una temporada – afirmó como distraída mientras le acariciaba de nuevo el cabello, retirándole un mechón de la frente.

Logan no pudo soportarlo más, con un movimiento felino se aferró a ella por la cintura y devoró su boca sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. Introdujo la lengua entre sus labios en un beso tan profundo que el mundo que les rodeaba desapareció por completo. Mordisqueó sus labios sin compasión mientras se aferraba a su espalda y la abrazaba tan fuerte que casi la dejó sin aliento. Aunque ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, con la piernas alrededor de sus caderas evitaba que se alejara.

Poco a poco la caricia se fue suavizando hasta convertirse en algo apasionado, pero al mismo tiempo dulce y sensual. Sus lenguas ya no luchaban, tan solo jugaban, y sus manos ya no aferraban, tan solo tocaban y acariciaban.

Fue ella la que finalmente se separó en busca de aire, apoyando la frente en la de él. Le dio un beso en la boca y le miró a los ojos. Había tanto deseo en ellos que resultaba abrumador. Respiró hondo y le acarició la mejilla.

Tras unos instantes observándose mutuamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento, él hablo muy serio.

- Tampoco me pidas que te diga que te quiero porque no lo haré – hizo una pausa para tragar saliva – aunque lo sienta – y levantó la comisura de la boca formando media sonrisa de complicidad.

Jean sintió como la felicidad la inundaba. Y poco a poco se fue acercando a él hasta enterrar la nariz en su cuello. Él la abrazó con una ternura que la sorprendió gratamente.

De pronto Logan sintió contra su piel que ella sonreía y dio un respingo, la separó un poco y entrecerró los ojos, espectante.

- No te molestará que yo te lo diga ¿verdad? - preguntó Jean mordiendose el labio inferior.

Logan la observó divertido sopesando la respuesta que debía darle pero al final no dijo nada, tan solo se encogió de hombros.

- En ese caso puede que lo haga – le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de la boca – algún día.

**FIN.**


End file.
